1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch control apparatus, a semiconductor testing apparatus, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a generating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch control apparatus, a semiconductor testing apparatus, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a generating program for controlling timing of opening and closing a switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of semiconductor switches are provided in a circuit used for a semiconductor testing apparatus. Order and timing of opening and closing the switches are predetermined and if opening and closing are conducted against the order and timing, sometimes the semiconductor testing apparatus or a semiconductor under test is broken down. For example, if a number of switches are open all at once, sometimes the semiconductor under test is damaged by spike voltage.
Therefore, conventionally, for each semiconductor switch, a technique to provide a sequence circuit which is a logic circuit for controlling timing of opening and closing of the semiconductor switch is used.
However, in case of frequently repeat of opening and closing of the switch being required, a logic circuit constituting the sequence circuit becomes complicated. Further, for every testing apparatus for performing a different testing, an exclusive sequence circuit should be prepared. Further, when it is required to maintain the position of the switch to be opened or closed for a while after a testing is started, even if it is a case where the switch same is to be controlled about the same examination, a different kind of control is sometimes required according to an open/close state predetermined before the testing is started. Thus, sometimes the sequence circuit becomes more complicated.
Accordingly, it is an object to make a program for writing sequence of instructing open or close of a switch on a sequence memory and make the contents of a testing easily changed by rewriting the sequence memory, without composing a sequence circuit by a logic circuit.